


Septic world

by Superwholockcifer



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, septaplier
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockcifer/pseuds/Superwholockcifer
Summary: no spoilers ;)





	

Awww earth, new and "improved". Or has Sean liked to call it, septic earth. Hi. My name is mark Edward Fischbach, or has some of you may know me, markiplier! And this here with me is Seán William McLoughlin, or has you may know him, jacksepticeye. I hope you enjoy and please understand my choices and intentions.

Now here's a little history, the world is has it is due to war, cliché am I right? Anyways, I forget who was fighting who, truthfully, I forget where I was living at the time, all I remember was me and Sean were living together at the time. We'd just gotten together and most would say we were madly in love but if you ask me I'd just say we were grieving, there had been a car accident a few weeks prior, (again, _so_ cliché) any ways singe and Amy both managed to be in town so all four of us chose to all hang out together, jack drove and I sat right behind him, singe next to him and Amy next to me. Oh if I knew what was going to happen I would've traded seats with Amy, or not gotten in the car in the first place, oh if only I'd known. I remember I was sitting on the left side so we must have been in Ireland, but we were laughing and joking around, everything was fine, until we got to the intersection. A car ran the red light and hit the right side of the car, caving it in. Séan was left with a cracked skull and I had three broken ribs but we lived, singe died soon after the car hit, jagged metal and glass having stabbed her lung and heart, Amy died in the hospital. We were heart broken. 

We explained online to our fans about what happened and why we wouldn't be making videos for awhile. During the next few weeks, me and séan got a lot closer, and soon we started making videos again, it was more fun together. We didn't bring up the accident again, we didn't like to think about it, but we still did, late into the night as we lay alone in our beds the day would haunt our dreams, soon we found it better to sleep together, the nightmares lessened. If we did have one we had eachother to help forget. After a few nights of this we ended up getting together, but we never forgot Amy and singe, they lived on forever in our hearts but died continuesly in our nightmares. We told the world and everyone was happy. Then the war started. We'd been together two weeks before the bomb hit. The world went black and I woke up in a bed with séan standing over me. He'd started crying and hugged me tight. I'd almost died, he'd told me, he couldn't bear to lose me too. That was over a month ago, and things only got worse.


End file.
